


折翼仿声鸟

by CH_skywalker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 培提尔贝里席挣扎得像只折了翅膀的仿声鸟。
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	折翼仿声鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 注意⚠️ABO设定 A/B Sansa是A 女攻

培提尔的皮毛大氅随着他一起陷入床垫中，蓬松的枕头适当缓解了他由于热潮和熬夜工作产生的头疼。珊莎压在他身上，那一头如燃烧烈焰的红发披散开来，培提尔放任自己用手指抚摸上去。她放出信息素安抚他，而他只觉得自己热得更厉害，以至于想通过自渎来缓解压力。珊莎的嘴唇从脸颊一侧向下轻柔地吻他，带来一串令人心惊的颤栗。经过下巴时培提尔回忆起自己因为通宵工作而没有刮胡子。新生的胡茬会磨蹭少女保养良好，柔软丰满的嘴唇，也许会弄疼她。珊莎在领口处停留，培提尔听见轻微的响声，是她在用牙齿和灵巧的舌头解开那些扣子。  
他想并起双腿磨蹭，但是珊莎及时制止了他。女孩凑上前，她碧如翡翠的眼睛让培提尔想起临冬城公爵夫人凯特琳——她的女儿继承了她惊人的美貌和属于史塔克家的坚毅，狡猾和稳重则来自培提尔本人的指导。相较于他们在比武大赛上的第一次相见，她的天真更多地隐去。珊莎的嘴唇盖上来，手指则按上对方的后颈，在小指头尝到她唇上味道之前又离开了。在一阵眩晕中培提尔看到她直起身子改为跪姿，但是她岔开的双腿依旧紧紧压住自己的。那张精致的的脸上有一丝困惑。  
您的气味为什么这么淡？  
培提尔并没有开口回答她，珊莎的贵族礼仪让她没有继续追问。所有人都知道培提尔是一名omega——来自五指半岛最小的岛屿，本该回去继承一片只有乱石和惊涛骇浪的贫瘠土地亦或是嫁给小领主，为他生一堆孩子。但他靠着把两块金龙磨一磨生出第三块金龙的本事，也许还附带他的身体，一路把自己送进七大王国权力的漩涡中央。  
这只能说明财政大臣把自己伪装的很好，因为他是一名Beta。恶劣的生存环境让他的身体发生变化，本该退化的腺体会时不时散发浅淡气味，副作用是他对于Alpha信息素的渴求和发热空虚的身体。他选择摸清楚自己热潮的规律，并利用它让所有人都认为自己是个毫无威胁的omega。  
培提尔贝里席是所有人的朋友。他为君王筹集款项，尽力满足所有人的需求。  
他神思恍惚的时间里珊莎已经掀开他的袍子把他的下半身剥干净，裤子只褪到膝盖。他意识到即将发生的事情，紧张使他不自觉的绷紧了身体。珊莎看着他裸露的下半身，这让他有点想并拢双腿，培提尔十分注意个人卫生，总是保持着体面和干净，洗澡勤快。他的性器颜色浅淡，因为热潮半勃着，珊莎忍不住伸手去触碰，她毫无章法的直接握住了那根东西，培提尔抖了一下，腰往上缩着，温柔点，我的女孩。  
珊莎为自己的生涩害羞了一会儿，想起来应该去拿点润滑的软膏，她刚刚注意到培提尔的股间十分干涩，和她以前听到的“omega一到发情期总是液体充沛”的说法相距甚远，她猜测可能是因为财政大臣已经有点上了年纪，身为Alpha的责任感让她想小心的呵护对方。于是她下了床开始在房间内四处寻找，这让培提尔有种微妙的无奈感，不过珊莎很快就回来了，手上拿着一罐软膏。她动作尽量轻柔的将那些膏体抹到对方的鼠蹊部，手指犹豫的触碰后方的穴口。  
你可以交给我。  
培提尔觉得这样下去实在不是个办法，他从对方手中接过了软膏，闭上眼睛开始为自己扩张。他经常这么做，在他晋升道路上有不少贵族喜欢看他用手指把自己玩射，然后就着高潮后敏感收缩的后穴捅进去。  
——————————————————————  
培提尔尽力舒展开手指，又用他能掌控的所有力气攥紧亚麻床单，咬住自己的下嘴唇把呻吟按回喉咙直到尝到血腥味。珊莎采用了最传统的传教士体位，他可以感受到隔着一层内衣布料传过来的热度，她发育良好的乳房压在自己身上随着每一次顶弄磨蹭。而性器的顶部每次都堪堪蹭过生殖腔入口，强烈的快感压过细微却持续不断的疼痛让他本能地扭腰迎合。热潮为这个Beta带来本该属于omega的本能，他渴望着信息素和成结。

珊莎停下来，她依旧在里面没有抽出，头部正好顶在生殖腔入口，所以培提尔依旧咬住自己的下嘴唇不放——他可以预料到若是自己松开下唇将控制不住发出重重地喘息，为珊莎操进来带给他的快感呻吟，也许还有尖叫。他从前侍奉的那些大人们（现在他们大部分已经去见了七神）从未关心过他的感受，还有不少乐意欣赏他的身体流血破皮红肿的模样。

——您还好吗？

我很好，亲爱的。培提尔想这么回答她，但是恐怕现在自己这幅样子不具有任何说服力。他睁开眼睛，泪水让跳跃的烛火变成一个个光圈在他  
眼前摇晃。他眨眼，把那些盐水逼出眼眶，看清楚了珊莎那张与凯特琳如此相似的脸庞。珊莎正在担忧地看着他，房间里满是她信息素的味道，柠檬草和雪松的清香。

他勉强松开被咬出齿印且充血红肿的下嘴唇，尽量平衡声音里不难辨认出的颤抖。我想也许我们可以换个姿势，他提议。你可以先从我的身体里退出去，我亲爱的。

珊莎照做，他们换了个姿势继续。培提尔选择趴在床上，把腰沉下去，把双腿张开到极限方便对方的进出。珊莎再次缓慢的推进，她的手套甚至还没有脱下来，隔着一层皮革握住培提尔的腰开始进出。这个姿势让她能进到更深。她耐心地等着培提尔适应，接着加快速度。

她进出时都能蹭过Beta的前列腺。每一次从尾椎窜上的快感都能带来一阵战栗。培提尔的阴茎磨蹭着床单，滴着前列腺液，因为缺乏刺激依旧没有射出来。珊莎做得比刚刚好了不少，她有意深深浅浅地抽插，培提尔为此差点呻吟出声。他看不见珊莎的脸和表情，这样更好。他安慰自己，不然这总给他带来带坏了凯特琳的长女的愧疚感。他可以当做是为别人提供的一次服务，那会让他好受得多。

您大可不必如此压制自己的声音，贝里席大人。

是珊莎的声音，贝里席差点要再次纠正她。喊我培提尔。他这么说过很多次，但是珊莎总是记不住。他的手指紧了紧，沙哑着声音表示拒绝。

我让您发出点声音，父亲。珊莎的声调变了，而那句父亲让贝里席猛地颤抖了一下。不要忘记你是谁，珊莎。珊莎再次停下来，攥住没有被发油固定住，散落开而显得稍长的头发，先是凑到他耳边重复了一遍自己的要求，接着小心翼翼地舔过并不明显的腺体。她放出更多信息素，并在此间隙做出回答。不是的，父亲，您提醒过我很多次，我需要记住我现在是阿莲，阿莲石东，阿莲是培提尔贝里席大人，新任峡谷守护者和赫伦堡公爵的私生女。若换到平时贝里席大人肯定能应付好，但是现在并非他有能力反抗的那种情况。随着珊莎重新开始的动作和新的节奏，他终于肯发出低哑的呻吟。

珊莎没有满意，她重重撞上生殖腔口，整根抽出又把自己塞回去想顶到更深。培提尔并不乐意让她进入生殖腔，他在抗拒——甚至连他自己都不知道这是在抗拒什么。Beta退化的生殖腔不会让他怀孕，通常情况下他都不会在做爱时扫了同伴的兴。珊莎也许注意到她没有关注过自己的阴茎，她伸手握住它，磨蹭马眼，光滑的皮革上现在沾上透明的液体。培提尔全身紧绷，他自觉珊莎在不熟练地套弄几下以后就会把手拿开。但是珊莎没有按照他规定的路线走，她伸手扣住根部。

我想您会愿意为我打开生殖腔的，她说。拖长声调带着尾音又喊了一遍父亲。

我不会的，亲爱的，你也知道打开生殖腔对你来说根本没有什么区别，整个维斯特洛的人都知道我是个没有生育能力的omega。

珊莎的手松开了。她有意顶住生殖腔感受穴肉的收缩，享受着培提尔几乎要支撑不住的大腿时不时的痉挛，狡猾的小指头难得会如此脆弱，看起来几乎不堪一击。他呻吟，喘息，随着烛火明灭甚至可以窥见脸颊上闪烁的水痕。您考虑好了吗？父亲？真可怜——珊莎同时收紧扶住腰的那只手。您的生殖腔口是不是肿了？疼吗？还是您对此已经有了不少经验，我在君临时常常从侍女那里听到关于您的消息，她们说……您在床上通常像您手下那些妓女一样熟练。

她说出的话让培提尔抖得更厉害。羞耻和欲望几乎把他从里到外燃尽。他不明白为什么珊莎突然就这么脱离掌控，他甚至无法思考，而阴茎依旧涨得发疼。他摇头又点头，额发已经沾上一些自己的汗水，最终他还是开了口，做你想做的，亲爱的。珊莎得以顺利操进他的生殖腔，并没用多久就射出来，在里面成结。

结撑开培提尔窄小的生殖腔口，而灌进去的精液让他扁平的小腹都有些凸出。被撕裂的疼痛在最终让他高潮，有不少精液甚至溅上自己的腹部。他终于在真正意义上哭出来，珊莎收敛了信息素，揽住他的腰等待那个结消退。

珊莎在结束后显得有些慌乱，她为自己的粗鲁道歉。而他没能抵抗住过度体力消耗带来的睡意，毕竟已经步入中年。珊莎在他耳边说的话他也没听清楚——看来传言并非虚假，父亲。


End file.
